Familia Dragón
by MiyukiFT
Summary: Wendy y Charle organizan una fiesta de Halloween en el gremio. Lucy, Natsu y Happy deciden disfrazarse de una familia dragón, pero lo que no se esperaban Natsu y Lucy es que esa idea cambiaría su vida para siempre.
**Hola! Soy miyuki y este es mi primer One-Shot Nalu, me gusta mucho leer y quise hacer el mio propio :3 si les gusta puedo seguir haciendo mas historias, e incluir lemon 7u7, jeje bueno sin mas que decir, los dejo leer en paz .3.**

* * *

Era una bella tarde en la ciudad de Magnolia, donde Wendy junto a Charle se dirigían hacia Fairy Tail con unas hojas en sus manos (patas en caso de charle xd). Cuando llegaron al gremio, abrieron la puerta con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Chicos! Dijo Wendy muy entusiasmada.

-¿Qué sucede Wendy? Pregunto Gray siendo abrazado por Juvia.

-Wendy y yo queremos hacer una fiesta de Halloween aquí en el gremio. Respondió Charle .

-Ara Ara ¿Conque una fiesta eh? Exclamo una albina tras la barra limpiando un jarrón.

-Así es pero necesito a todos los del los gremios reunidos para darles toda la información.

-Está bien Wendy, traeré a todos los posibles. Dijo el mago de hielo.

*mientras tanto en casa de Lucy*

-Natsu no! No te comas mi comida! Y tú tampoco Happy! Gritaba una rubia con los puños cerrados.

-Descuida Luce, Te prometo que iremos a un trabajo con buena paga y te daremos todo el dinero para comparar comida. Propuso Natsu con una presa de pollo en la boca.

-Aye! Dijo Happy quien estaba junto a Natsu vaciando la nevera de la maga celestial.

-Mas te vale que lo cumplas! Oh sino…Lucy no pudo completar su frase.

-Hola chicos!

-Gray…Ahora tu..Lo que me faltaba…

-No vengo a eso .Wendy y Charle los necesitan en el gremio.

-Que dices? Charle me necesita? Dijo Happy saltando hacia Gray.

-No solo a ti, a todos los del gremio.

-Para qué? Pregunto Natsu algo molesto por que lo interrumpieron cuando comía.

-Wendy les dirá.

-Si Wendy nos necesita debe ser algo importante. Murmuraba Lucy con una mano en la barbilla.

-Pues que se le va a hacer, mejor apurémonos. Anuncio Natsu dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

*Una vez en el gremio*

Cuando los 4 llegaron, notaron que todo el gremio estaba reunido hasta Gildarts que había llegado de una misión hace unos días. Charle quien estaba sobre una de las mesas junto a Wendy Dijo - Ahora que todos están reunidos les voy a explicar.

-Lo que ocurre es que Charle y yo habíamos planeado una fiesta de Halloween desde hace un tiempo, pero como se presentaron varios incidentes no pudimos decirles nada.

-Al grano .Hablo Laxus desde una esquina.

-Okey… Susurro Wendy algo asustada. Ya tenemos permiso del Maestro, por si las dudas..

-Continua. Replico de nuevo Laxus.

-Cállate y déjala hablar. Le dijo Natsu.

-Se llevara a cabo el viernes aquí en el gremio, todos están invitados y si quieren invitar a alguien mas pueden hacerlo, será desde las 6 de la tarde, habrá mucha comida y dulces, además de algunas actividades, música etc..

-SI HAY COMIDA YO VENGO! Anuncio el dragon Slayer de fuego.

-Pero lo más importantes es que deben venir disfrazados. interrumpio Charle

Todos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio pero no duro mucho, ya que Wendy al verlos todos tan sorprendidos dijo:

-HABRA UN CONCURSO DE DISFRACES, Y EL GANADOR SE LE DARA UN PREMIO DE 500.000 JEWELS!

-Todo el gremio grito de la emoción!

-Ganare ese dinero y se lo dare todo a mi hija. Decía Gildarts abrazado a Cana.

-Sueltame ya viejo pervertido! Y de un aventón, Cana mando a volar a Gildarts por la ventana.

-Genial Wendy! Pero de donde sacaste tanto dinero? Pregunto Lucy.

-Eto..Pues veras lucy –san… Charle y yo.. .Ayudamos a Erza-san en un trabajo Clase S… Wendy nerviosa estaba esperando que la rubia la regañara pero.

-jajaj Que recuerdos… Recordaba Lucy mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Wendy

-Cierto! Ahora que recuerdo, Lucy tú fuiste a una misión clase S recién te habías unido no? Charle quien estaba con Wendy pregunto con un tono de picardía.

-Si pero todo fue culpa de Natsu! Ese idiota me obligo.. .Pero gracias a eso conocí un poco mas sobre el pasado de Gray.

Las tres chicas rieron un poco pero de repente llego Elfman, Mirajane y Lisanna.

Wendy nosotros te ayudaremos. Anuncio Mira

-Enserio!?

-Si. Respondió Lisanna. Nosotros no participaremos en la competencia de disfraces ya que se puede decir que tenemos ventaja.

-Gracias! Agradeció Wendy inclinando su cabeza

-No hay de que, un hombre siempre ayuda a las niñas! Decía Elfman.

-Bueno regresare a mi apartamento a pensar en mi disfraz, si necesitas algo Wendy solo avísame ok?

-Por supuesto Lucy-san!

*De vuelta en casa de Lucy*

-Fiesta de disfraces eh? Wendy tiene mucha imaginación. Exclamo Lucy mientras caminaba hacia el baño pero justo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta…

LUCY!

-No de nuevo…pensó a sus adentros

-Ya no tengo mas comida Natsu así que puedes irt…

-No venimos a comer. Anuncio Happy

-ya decidiste de que te vas a disfrazar Lucy? Pregunto Natsu

-Todavía no…quería pensar en eso hasta que ustedes llegaron…

Natsu y Happy se miraron y gritaron en coro

¡PERFECTO!

-Perfecto…que...? Pregunto la rubia confundida

-Veras Lucy, Happy y yo estábamos pensando en que nos disfrazaríamos...y decidimos que seriamos…

-Serian que? Pregunto de nuevo la rubia

¡DRAGONES!

-Oh valla interesante.

-Seremos como una familia Dragón! Natsu será el Papá, yo el hijo…

-Y tu Lucy seras la mamá!

-Que tiern…Espera, YO SERE LA MADRE!?

-Aye!

-Que pasa? No te gusta la idea? Suspiro Natsu algo deprimido

 **LUCY POV**

- _si soy la mamá, eso significa que Natsu y yo…Esperaaa que me sucede? Por que me poco tan nerviosa cuando digo esto? Solo es un disfraz…no quiere decir que en verdad nosotros seamos…_

-C-claro que si! Natsu como dices eso? Me encanta la idea! –Dije disimulando mi sonrojo y mis nervios.

-Lucy eres la mejor! Grito Natsu

 **NORMAL POV**

-Pero… Como haremos el disfraz? Pregunto Lucy.

-Descuida lo tenía planeado! – Respondió Natsu con una sonrisa algo macabra

-Lucy llama a Virgo! Ordeno el exceed.

-Esta bien pero no me des ordenes neko!

 _Ábrete puerta de la doncella VIRGO!_

-Es hora del castigo princesa? –Pregunto Virgo

-No, no es eso, mira lo que sucede es que… Wendy hará una fiesta el viernes y hay que ir disfrazados… Así que Natsu, Happy y yo decidimos ser una familia Dragón…

-Y queríamos saber si nos podrías hacer los disfraces! Interrumpió Natsu

-Natsu! Grito Lucy enojada

-Así no se piden las cosas -.-

-Descuide Princesa, yo me hare cargo, estarán listos para el viernes en la mañana.

-Bueno… Gracias virgo. -Suspiro Lucy seguido de que Virgo se fuera

-Ahora todo esta listo!- Dijo Happy.

-Estoy encendido! Será una fiesta genial! Exclamo Natsu.

-Si... Ahora que ya tenemos todo listo pueden irse.

-Esta bien, nos vemos Lucy.-Se despidieron Happy y Natsu saliendo por la ventana.

*ala mañana siguiente*

Lucy se dirigía al gremio pero vio a Wendy pegando los papeles que tenía el día anterior a las afueras del gremio.

-¿Qué haces Wendy? Pregunto la rubia.

-Buenos días Lucy-san, pues veras estoy pegando unos carteles para que la gente los vea y venga a nuestra fiesta.

-Que buena idea! ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Gracias Lucy-san pero… Elfman-san ya me esta ayudando.

-ahh no hay problema nos vemos luego Wendy!

-Hasta luego!

Cuando Lucy entro al gremio se dio de cuenta que Natsu y Happy no estaban

-LU-CHAAAN!

-Levy-chan! Buenos días! Dijo la maga celestial dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaba su amiga.

-Ya decidiste que te vas a disfrazar? Pregunto Levy .

-Pues veras… no fui yo la que eligió... Fueron Natsu Y Happy...

-Jajaja Entonces que decidieron?

-Seremos una familia dragón.

-Significa que si son una familia dragón…Natsu y tu…Decía Levy un poco picara.

-Si lo se… Lucy se sonrojo al oír las palabras de su amiga.

-Es tu oportunidad Lu-chan!

-Mi oportunidad…?

-Así es! Podrías decirle a Natsu lo que sientes por el!

 **LUCY POV**

 _Es verdad lo había olvidado! Le había dicho a Levy que me gustaba Natsu …Pero ella tuvo el valor de decirle a Gajeel lo que sentía por el…Y ahora eran novios…yo soy patética…_

 **NORMAL POV**

 **-** LU-CHAN!LU-CHAAAAN! Gritaba una preocupada peliazul.

-Eh? ¿Qué pasa Levy-chan?

-Es que te quedaste en blanco por un momento y pensé que había pasado algo…

-Jeje no es nada…Cambiando de tema…Como te va con Gajeel?

-Hmp Pues… Últimamente se va a entrenar con Lily y me deja sola…Pero es muy cariñoso y me regala cosas muy bonitas.

-Debe ser lindo tener un novio asi no...? Que bueno que hubieras elegido a Gajeel, se ve que es muy buen chico cuando se lo propone.

-Pero no puedo permitir que tu quedes atrás! Exclamo Levy con el seño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

-A que te refieres…? Pregunto Lucy confundida

-Solo déjamelo a mí!-Respondió Levy yéndose. Nos vemos el viernes!

-Cada vez actúa mas raro... bueno no importa jeje. Suspiro Lucy sonriendo.

*el día de la fiesta en la tarde*

-Mira-san, me podrías pasar esos platos `por favor? Preguntaba Wendy mientras arreglaba una mesa.

-Por supuesto! Aquí tienes.

-Gracias :3

-Bien acabamos las decoraciones, solo faltan 30 minutos para que empiece la fiesta. Anuncio Charle

\- Wendy! Has visto a Natsu? Pregunto una rubia preocupada.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto por aquí. Respondió Wendy.

\- Ya veo…Bueno gracias de todos modos, iré a buscarlo!

*En casa del dragón Slayer de fuego*

\- Natsu! Natsuuuu! Ábreme de una vez! Gritaba Lucy en la puerta

-Hola Lucy. Dijo un pelirosado abriendo la puerta.

-Casi que no te encuentro… Que estabas haciendo? Tengo que decirte algo urgente!

\- Estaba buscando unas cosas…Susurro Natsu escondiendo una cajita tras su espalda.

Lucy no le tomo importancia a eso por la rabia que tenía.

-Que me querías decir?

-Pues veras, estuve llamando a Virgo toda la mañana y solo aparece Horologium, dice que Virgo no esta!

-Como? Entonces que vamos a hacer!? Pregunto un exaltado Natsu.

-No lo se… la fiesta ya es en 15 minutos…dijo Lucy algo deprimida. Por cierto, donde esta Happy?

-No se, pensé que estaba contigo Luce.

-Bueno debe de estar en el gremio…Ahora o único que podemos hacer es resignarnos a no ir disfrazados…Dijo una desilusionada Lucy.

-Supongo que tienes razón... mejor vamos al gremio…

Ambos magos salieron muy deprimidos

 **NATSU POV**

 _Genial, la única oportunidad que tenía para decirle a Lucy como me siento esta arruinada! Me gustaría tener el valor de decírselo sin tener que hacer todo esto…_

 **NORMAL POV**

*En el gremio*

Ya habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados cada uno con un disfraz. Erza era una coneja un poco al estilo play boy, Gray era un vampiro el cual estaba acompañado por Juvia quien era una bella sirena, Gajeel era un lobo y Levy llevaba una caperuza roja (referencias, donde? xD) Lily por su parte era una calabaza, Mirajane llevaba su satan soul al igual que sus hermanos, Laxus era un guerrero oriental y Fred era un mayordomo, Evergreen y Mavis eran ya saben… Hadas xd,El maestro era un nomo. Y así varios más tenían buenos disfraces.

-Ustedes dos porque aún no están disfrazados? Preguntaba una brujita, era Charle.

-Pues veras…Murmuro Lucy.

-Lucy!Natsu!

-Happy y…Virgo? Donde estaban? Preguntaron Natsu y Lucy al unísono.

\- Virgo me necesitaba para algunas cosas.

-Princesa disculpe por llevarme a Happy-sama sin decirle nada, merezco un castigo?

-No hay problema Virgo pero... porque no venias cuando te llamaba y donde están los disfraces?

-Hubo un pequeño inconveniente pero ya todo está bien, tengan. Dijo Virgo y les entrego unas bolsas. Ahí están, espero les gusten, es hora de irme princesa, disfruten la fiesta.

-Que bien! Ahora vamos a cambiarnos! Propuso Natsu mas alegre.

-Aye sir!

Se fueron a los cuartos que habían en el segundo piso al fondo, cada uno entro a un cuarto diferente, cuando Lucy saco el traje de la bolsa quedo sorprendida.

Era un sostén junto con un short, unas botas de tacón, unos guantes largos como de novia, una capa larga hasta el suelo, unos cuernos grandes en la cabeza con unas grandes alas, todo era de color negro con detalles rojos y naranjas, haciendo alusión al fuego.

-ES ASOMBROSO! Pero algo revelador…Bueno no importa! Un momento… Esto es maquillaje? Valla Virgo pensaste en todo nwn

Cuando Lucy salió del cuarto pudo ver a Natsu con su disfraz mirando por una ventana hacia afuera.

 _ **Perdón por interrumpir pero para aclarar, el disfraz de Natsu es como la apariencia de E.N.D solo que un poco diferente, es maso menos para que se den una idea TuT**_

 **LUCY POV**

 _Cuando vi a Natsu con ese disfraz me pareció increíblemente sexy… Cosa que pasaba últimamente desde La pelea con los dragones y el Rogué del futuro, desde que volvimos a magnolia algo cambio. Natsu se había puesto mas maduro, seguro por lo que vio morir a mi versión del futuro. Yo también cambie, empecé a sentir algo por el que no había sentido antes, ya no lo veía como mi compañero insoportable e infantil de equipo, ahora lo veía como una persona madura y completamente sensual_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Lo quería siempre a mi lado y me ponía celosa cada vez que una chica le hablaba (aunque fueran las del gremio) Cada vez este sentimiento es aun mas fuerte pero con ser solo su amiga no basta… quiero mas…_

Olvidando mis pensamientos "pervertidos" decidí centrarme en su ropa.

 _Tenia una armadura color negra con unas garras de metal, eso sí, dejando ver su pulido abdomen el cual tenía unas rayas a los costados, portaba su típico pantalón blanco con unas botas negras, también tenía cuernos pero los de él eran mas levantados, sus alas eran como las mías pero un poco mas grandes, en sus mejillas tenia las mismas rayas que en su abdomen, su capa era mas corta que la mía pero eran los mismos colores : Negro, Naranja y rojo. claro sin olvidar su muy importante bufanda._

 _Cuando volteo a verme quedo como en shock por un momento pero después reacciono y con un pequeño sonrojo se acercó a mí._

-Te queda muy bien Lucy…Dijo cogiendo mis manos lo que provoco que yo también me sonrojara un poco mas que el.

-G-gracias…Tú también te ves muy bien Natsu…

 _De repente ambos nos miramos fijamente, yo baje un poco la mirada para encontrarme con sus muy rosados labios, esto provocó que sintiera una inexplicable razón de apoderarme de ellos. Natsu se percato de ello y me tomo por la cintura. Lo sentía, Natsu estaba muy caliente y por que sea un DS de fuego. Si no por una sensación de ansiedad que ambos sentíamos._

 _La distancia entre nosotros era muy poca, podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones agitadas, no nos importaba el alboroto que había abajo, simplemente nos acercábamos cada vez mas y mas, nuestros labios alcanzaron a tener un leve rose, pero cuando todo esta listo para ese momento…La puerta de el cuarto donde Happy se estaba vistiendo se abría, Nos separamos rápido completamente sonrojados._

-Si me queda bien? Pregunto algo preocupado Happy

 _Happy se veía muy tierno, pensé que su disfraz seria de esos que son de cuerpo entero, pero estaba equivocada, su disfraz era igual al nuestro. Tenia en su cuerpo un traje negro y en su pecho se marcaban unas escamas color anaranjado, su cola esta cubierta por una cola larga de dragón, en su patas tenia guantes con largas garras ,en su cabeza 2 lindos cuernos un poco pequeños, en sus cachetes también tenia las rayas de Natsu, pero faltaba algo._

 **-** Valla Happy te ves muy bien con eso. Menciono Natsu también asombrado.

-Enserio lo crees Natsu? Pregunto el gato muy contento.

-Asi es! De seguro que a Charle también le encantara-dije- Happy se sonrojo un poco y asintió

Pero

-Happy y tus alas? Pregunte.

-Es cierto. Exclamo Natsu.

-Es por eso que me fui con Virgo, ella me enseño como transformar mis alas como las de un dragón, ya sabía cómo cambiar de forma por la clase que nos dio Mira pero no sabia como transformar mis alas en las de un dragón.- Respondió. Miren

Saco sus alas y recito unas palabras, después sus alas se transformaron en las de un dragón.

Impresionante. Dijimos Natsu y yo.

 **NORMAL POV**

Natsu, quien aún estaba algo sonrojado por lo de hace un momento logro articular algunas palabras – Mejor apurémonos.

-Aye!

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, todos se quedaron viéndolos, sus disfraces eran increíbles!

-Y con ustedes la familia dragón! Anuncio Mirajane.

Todos empezaron a preguntarles por sus disfraces cuando de pronto…

-Un momento! Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

-Que haces enana? Pregunto Gajeel confundido.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a la fuente de la voz

-Si son una familia, Natsu y Lucy son esposos! Exclamo Mcgarden

-Es cierto. Contesto una sonrojada Erza mirando a Natsu y Lucy

-Por lo tanto deben de darse un beso! Anuncio de nuevo Levy

Natsu y Lucy se sonrojaron al comentario hasta que…

-Ahora Natsu! Decía Levy

-Está bien...Contesto Natsu.

-Natsu…Que vas a hacer? Pregunto Lucy aún mas sonrojada.

-Como somos "Esposos" debemos llevar esto. Pronuncio Natsu mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una cajita…la misma cajita de esta tarde, la cual contenía 2 anillos de compromiso

-Como nuestras manos están cubiertas, los pondré aquí. Dijo colocando los anillos es los cuernos de cada uno.

Awwww. Se escuchó decir a todo el gremio.

-Espera esto no es todo. Interrumpió Natsu tomando a Lucy de la cintura y dándole un cálido beso en sus labios.

Todos quedaron en shock de nuevo hasta Lucy pero ella lentamente le correspondió el beso.

-Se gussssssstan. Dijo Happy pero ahora mas sorprendido por la escena.

Natsu y Lucy se separaron y todo el gremio volvió a la normalidad.

 **LUCY POV**

Q-q-q-que? Que acabo de pasar? Natsu... El chico mas inocente e infantil de todo Fairy Tail me acaba de besar! No puedo creerlo… No me esperaba esto y menos de Natsu… Aunque, esto es lo que estado esperando no? Ahora lo entiendo, Estoy enamorada de Natsu, de mi mejor amigo. Y lo eh estado desde la primera vez que nuestras manos se rozaron. El incidente de los dragones, los grandes juegos mágicos y este beso… eran la prueba que me faltaba. Pero ahora que pasara? No soy capaz de decirle, no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe por un beso que probablemente solo fue conforme a la situación… NO quiero dañar todo lo que eh construido con Natsu…

 **NATSU POV**

 _Idiota! Idiota! Idiotaaaaa! Eso es lo que soy! Como fui capaz de hacer esto… COMO FUI CAPAZ DE BESAR A MI MEJOR AMIGA? Ahora seguro que me odia, No pensé en lo que pasaría, solo quería probar esos dulces labios que me traían loco desde hace un tiempo. PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?! Soy un pervertido… y un idiota. Jamás podre mirarla de nuevo a la cara…_

 **NORMAL POV**

Lucy vio como Natsu estaba algo nervioso, no sabia muy bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho, pero lo único que sabia era que su estado era por ese beso, seguro había pensado que a ella no le habría gustado. Lucy le regalo una calida sonrisa para que supiera que no paso nada malo. Natsu asintió y respondió con su típica sonrisa pero algo nervioso.

-Brindemos por la familia! Anuncio Cana levantando una copa de vino.

Aye!

-Quieres bailar? Pregunto Natsu a Lucy como todo un galan.

-Claro que si.

Cuando estaban en una canción lenta Lucy rompió el hielo que había entre ambos y decidió hablar.

-Natsu, no era necesario lo del beso… solo es un disfraz… Susurro Lucy escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de Natsu.

-Si no era así, jamás podría haberlo hecho. Respondió Natsu serio mirando a otro lado.

Lucy se sorprendió y lo miro a la cara

-A que te refieres?

Lucy miro a Natsu algo confundida, pero después comprendió.- no puede ser posible, no puede ser que el este… Se decía Lucy a si misma

-Yo…-Murmuraba Natsu.-Perdon por lo del beso Lucy, solo que Levy me dijo que eso hacían los esposos…Yo no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie…

Lucy le acaricio una mejilla y hablo:

-No seas tontico, nada cambiara. Además siendo sincera… Lucy se sonrojo pero decidió mirarlo a los ojos.-A mi me gusto.

 **LUCY POV**

 _Pero que es lo que acabo de decir!? Genial ahora por mi culpa todo será mas complicado, y dige lo de que nada cambiara solo para convencerme a mi misma, seré idiota._

 **NORMAL POV**

Luce…

-No tienes que decir nada… Menciono Lucy negando con la cabeza.

-A mí también me gusto y lo hice no solo porque Levy me dijo, yo quería hacerlo, desde hace mucho.

Lucy estaba completamente nerviosa, ahora sabía que sus sentimientos por Natsu eran correspondidos. Natsu la abrazo y dijo –Esta noche somos esposos, significa que podemos actuar como tal. Lucy volvió a sentir eso que sentía cada vez que veía a Natsu sin chaleco. Era deseo. – Tienes razón "Cariño". Respondió Lucy giñendole un ojo. Natsu solo se rio.-Sigamos bailando "cariño" y así fue como ambos siguieron su "juego" pero lo que no sabían era que cada uno pensaba mas allá de un simple juego.

La noche transcurrió con algunos sucesos algo fuera de lo normal. Natsu siempre bailaba con Lucy, Gray no dejaba que nadie se le acercara a Juvia, Elfman y Evergreen estaban juntos sin miedo a ser juzgados, Erza había invitado a Gerard y estaban muy alegres bailando, Charley junto a Happy también bailaban como toda una pareja de novios. Definitivamente el beso de Natsu y Lucy le dio confianza a todas esas "parejitas".

-Y ahora lo que todos estaban esperando! Anuncio Wendy desde el escenario. El concurso de disfraces!

Todos en el gremio gritaron de emoción.

-Bueno en tercer lugar están...GAJEEL Y LEVY!

Todos aplaudieron a la pareja mientras caminaban hacia el escenario.

-En segundo Lugar esta…La familia dragón!

SIII! Espera… QUE? Segundo Lugar? Todos se decepcionaron porque pensaban que iban a ganar.

-Por lo menos quedamos en segundo lugar. Menciono Natsu con su sonrisa dirigiéndose al escenario con Lucy y Happy

AYE! Dijeron Happy y Lucy

-Y en primer lugar esta… Gerard! Con su disfraz de Mystogan!

*Todo el gremio se desmalla c:*

-jajaj era broma. Reía divertida Wendy. Es obvio que los ganadores son la familia dragón :3

Todos rieron menos Gerard xdd

Ya era tarde y todos estaban pasados de tragos, en especial la pareja dragón. Cuando la fiesta término, Lucy llevo a Natsu a una habitación que había en el segundo piso. Abriendo la puerta y entrando le dijo. –Olle Natsu… Sabes que es lo otro que hacen los esposos? Para después empezar a quitarse los guantes. –OH..Claro que lo se "cariño". Lucy cerro la puerta y no se supo mas.

*A la mañana siguiente*

El sol empezaba a salir, lo que hizo que una rubia con una gran resaca despertara lentamente.

-eh.. que? Donde estoy? Decia intentando volver en si.

-Mi cabeza, siento que mi cabeza va…Se detuvo cuando vio a un peli rosado de espaldas a ella sin nada de ropa, solo una sabana blanca tapando de la cintura para abajo.

-Esto… No puede ser… No me digas que…Al decir esto, rápidamente levanto la sabana que cubria su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que tampoco llevaba nada de ropa.

Pero eso, eso es otra historia :3

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Perdón pero tenia que poner un poco de lime o lemon xD Espero les haya gustado :3 Me divertí mucho haciendo este fanfic nwn Nos vemos en el próximo! C: GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
